


Hannah's Birthday Present

by alittleshotofjohn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonus points if your name is hannah, F/M, Fluff, Kylo's nickname for you is banana, This can be pre or post tfa you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshotofjohn/pseuds/alittleshotofjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present for Hannah, thats-how-i-roll-in-my-shire on tumblr.<br/>Basically Kylo takes you on a date to Naboo where Anakin and Padme got married because he's a huge fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~ indicates a small passing of time

"I don't know what to get her for her birthday" Kylo told Phasma.   
"Sir, she'll love anything you give her"  
"I know that but it has to be special, I'm sure I'm a lot to put up with and we've been together for quite some time. I need a gift that Hannah will really like. I got it! I know what to get her but it will require some planning. First I need to arrange a shuttle to Naboo"   
~~~~~  
"Hey Kylo, so as you may know my birthday is coming up, did you get me anything yet?"  
"What? No, wait I mean I can't tell you, it's a surprise"   
"I'm sure you could tell me something, maybe drop a little hint"  
"Nope my lips are sealed, sorry Banana but you're going to have to actually wait for this one"  
"Alright" Hannah couldn't help but feel just a twinge of disappointment but she trusted Kylo.   
Kylo spent most of the day planning; he scheduled a shuttle to leave in 2 days time to land on the lake in Naboo where his grandparents used to meet. He wanted the trip to be as romantic as possible because he knew how much it meant to Hannah.   
The next two days passed in a blur of flying to and from Naboo, the only way he got away with these trips is by telling Hannah he had Snoke business to deal with. Everything had to be perfect, the spot by the lake was cleaned and every little detail had to match the way his grandparents had it. He worked endlessly and tirelessly on her present, most nights went without sleep but no one dared question the knight, they only followed his orders. The most beautiful flowers in the entire galaxy were arranged around the lake and a single table was set up in the exact spot where his grandparents had wedded years before. He'd arranged for a beautiful dress to be delivered to Hannah’s quarters the morning of her birthday and hired someone to do her hair and makeup.   
Hannah woke in her quarters to a knock at the door.   
‘What does Kylo want it’s 8 in the morning’   
Hannah opened the door to find a woman standing there with lots of bags with various hair care and makeup products in them.   
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm Sarah your hairdresser"  
"Hairdresser?"  
"Yep, Kylo Ren told me to be here right at 8, I assumed you would already be awake"  
"Kylo hasn't told me anything. He's been gone for about 2 days, said there was some Snoke thing to deal with"   
"Then I guess me being here is a big surprise, he hired me to deliver your dress and to do your hair and makeup"  
"Okay, what's going on?"  
"I don't know, he didn't tell me he just said to have you ready by 12:00, we don't have much time, we need to get you ready now. We'll start with hair, then makeup, then you'll put the dress on and be on your way."   
Sarah wasn't kidding when she said she needed 4 hours to get Hannah ready, but Hannah felt like a queen. The dress Kylo sent was a black, floor length gown that accented her height beautifully. At 12:00 on the dot Hannah boarded a shuttle straight to Naboo to meet her knight. When she arrived on Naboo, Kylo was there to great her and escort her to the spot by the lake.   
"Kylo what is all of this?"   
"It's your birthday, I know how much it means to you that we do something special. So here it is"  
"Yes but, something special could be watching holo-dramas aboard the Finalizer, you didn't have to do all of this, besides what happened to that secret mission with Snoke?"  
"Yea, about that, I kind of lied so I could plan our date with out you knowing about it"  
"This is so beautiful everything is so beautiful, the flowers, the dress, the lake, everything. Kylo how can I ever repay you?"  
"I have one way in mind"  
And with that he dropped on one knee and pulled out a ring.   
"Happy birthday Hannah, will you marry me?"


End file.
